PR: ZEXAL
PR: ZEXAL (戦隊：トリコ+ゼアル, Sentai: Toriko + Zearu) is the direct sequel of Titans: Toriko. this featuring main character was Samuel Joo and supporting character his grandson and son. Characters Main Protagonists *Samuel Joo *Toriko *Komatsu *Peter Griffin *Number 110: Galaxy-Eyes Shield Dragon *Gagaga Girl Supporting Protagonists *Roho Joo *Dillain Joo *Double Dee *Rin (temporary anti-heroine to ally) *Ryotaro Nogami *Yuma Tsukumo *Reginald Kastle *Tori Meadow *Kite Tenjo *Cathy Katherine *Astral *Dextra/Droite Nogami *Nistro/Gauche *Asami Nakaoka (formerly deceased) *Ryotaros Nogami Others *Despair Memory (deceased) *Dr. Faker (defeated by Z-Actual ZONE: Astrian) *Professor Ventor **Siblings ***Vetrix (temporary fate by Samuel before he reformed by him) ***Trey ***Quattro ***Quinton Villains *Shadow the Knight/energy form (deceased) *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Darkros Episodes Vetrix Arc #The Appeared, The Xyz Summon #ZEXAL is on Duel #Strategy is Good Enough #Gagaga Girl is on The Job #Only Xyz Strategy, Samuel #Hope or Light #Unites We Stand #Zexal and Run #Duel with Vegetable #We Stand Home #Awakened Beast (Part One) #Draw to the End (Part Two) #The Family Vetrix #The Beast Battle #The Corruption (Samuel reading the Vetrix Family book and revealed that Vetrix has a Beast Memory on himself called Delete) #Quattro's Battle (Part One) #The Reveal of Three Brothers (Shadow asked Vetrix to steal Dextra's memories, so she cannot married Ryotaro, Part Two) #Samuel's Secret (Samuel's secret was to possessing the first world called Love Letter World and change the past, much as Samuel's shocked) #Taking Xyz Summon #Samuel vs. Trey #The Ancient Timeskip #Welcome to the Jungle Path #Stealing Memory (Vetrix used Delete Memory to steal Dextra's memories and Shadow is happy and congratulate him to steal Dextra's memories much as Ryotaro's anger) #Speaking Memory (A loss-memory Dextra give Ryotaro the new Den-O belt called Liner Belt) #Trey's Awakening (His Beast Mode was really unstable to uncontrol him, so he gone berserk, Part One) #Beast vs. Beast Mode (Part Two) #Quinton's Match #The King of Beasts #In the Time Calls #The Final Match World (Part One) #Vetrix's Meet Destiny (Part Two) #The Reborn Professor (Part Three) #Faker's True Course #The Darkness Comes In (Part One) #Astrian Confusion (Part Two) #Battle For Forbidden Worlds (Part Three) #Until For Meeting (Dextra's memories was restored by Momotaros' Restore Memory Ring, Part Four) #Samuel the Destroyer of Worlds (Rin erasing the existence of Samuel and befriend the worlds, now they going to fight against Samuel as Destroyer of Worlds) Barian Invasion #The Darkness Falls (Samuel decide to not be Destroyer of World title, so he can restore his existence) The Return of Seven Beast Goddess #The Shadow Take the Stone (Shadow taking the gemstones to revive the seven evil goddess beasts) #Check Please #Revive the Goddess (Shadow used the gemstones to revive them and make them stronger, Part One) #Beast Out of Way (Shadow revealed that Samuel's hatred poured out his anger, so he make himself as true Destroyer of World, Part Two) #The Beast Extinction (Samuel's Beast Memory was lost forever and kills Shadow) #Beast Power (Samuel's Beast Memory was revived when Samuel manage to remember anything) #Girl Disgust #Within the Origin #Ryotaro's Beast Origin (It revealed Ryotaro becoming a mindless Beast Form before his Beast Memory was destroyed along with Ghost Imagin by Samuel in Liner GoldGod Form in his flashback) #Shadow Strike Back (Shadow managing to survive after Beast kills him) #Evolution of Beast Life #Samuel and Ryotaro Super Beasts #The Showdown with All Beasts #Final Shadow Showdown (Shadow evolved stronger form before Samuel and Ryotaro finally perish him forever along with the darkness) #Finale ##Final Episode: Journey to Victory (After Shadow was perished, unfortunately, the all seven Goddess Beasts was turned into giant portal, trapping Samuel, Ryotaro and Double Dee traveled to DokiDoki Pretty Cure World, Only Super Sentai) ##Final Episode: Shattered Memories (After Shadow was perished, unfortunately, the all seven Goddess Beasts was turned into gaint portal, shattering the dimensional portals and that Shadow was confirmed destroyed forever, Only Power Rangers) Movies *ZEXAL: All-Star Taisen *Movie Taisen: Triplet X Zoids Genesis X Gaogaigar *PR: ZEXAL: The Movie Triva *Unlike the predecessors series, the allies and villains were shown their temporary or once last appearance. **Samuel's Beast Memory and Shadow were final appearance because they killed until it was revived. Category:Series